Apple Pie
by RainyKat
Summary: Short story of Baking an Apple Pie with Maka and Crona. Told you i'm bad with summaries!


**(I DO NOT OWN PANIC! AT THE DISCO OR PILLSBURY DOUGH. SADLY)**  
Maka was the only one Crona trusted. She even knew how to control Ragnarok!  
One day when she walked over to Maka and Soul's shared apartment,  
Crona walked in to the delectable smell of baking Apple Pie.  
"Why hello there, Crona!" Maka said, in a very sing-song voice, dancing to the Panic! At the Disco that was on the radio.  
Crona blushed and replied, very nervously, "H-Hello M-Maka." Before blushing into a deep crimson and willing Ragnarok to not come out, but of course, He never listened.  
"HEY HEY HEY MAKA WHATCHA MAKING!? SMELLS LIKE POOP." Ragnarok said in a very high, silly voice, since he had shrunk since the last time, but was still the same size of a D-bag he was before.  
"C-Come on R-Ragnarok can't you let me T-Take a break?" Crona said, his blush growing by the minute.  
He was saved by the bell, literally, as a kitchen timer went off and Maka walked over to the oven to pull out a large, perfectly made Apple Pie.  
Maka sighed and threw the Apple Pie into the now overflowing garbage full of…Apple Pies.  
Ragnarok's eyes about burst out of his head and he yelped, "WHATCHA DOING WITH THAT PIE!? I WOULD OF EATEN IT!"  
Maka raised an eyebrow and Said, "You still want it? I doubt-" But she was cut off by a yowling Crona being dragged by a certain demon to the garbage can to purge on some Pie.  
"What are you doing?!" Crona said, rubbing his arm and his eyes darting to Ragnarok to Maka and back.  
Maka helped him up. "Sorry about that. Kid's birthday is coming up and he'd freak out if I made an asymmetrical pie for it." She sighed, then perked up.  
"Crona!" She gasped, grabbing the wimpy meister's arm. "You can help me cook the pie! It'll be great!"  
Crona recoiled and remembered her childhood, cooking pies for Medusa and having them end up burnt or devoured by Ragnarok before her mother saw them. "Um, I-I don't T-Think that'll be such a G-Good idea.." Crona said, her nervous stutter coming back.  
Maka's smile didn't waver though, as she dragged Crona to the stove. "Come on, it'll be fun!"  
Crona sighed and gave in as Maka started taking down Apples, cinnamon, caramel, flour, sugar, nutmeg, lemon juice and a knife.  
"Here, Crona can you lay out this," Maka takes a Pillsbury dough roll out of the fridge and puts it on the counter, "In the pan? Be careful, though, it tears easily!" Maka started chopping apples as Crona stared at the dough. "I…I don't K-Know how to..um..handle this!" Crona stuttered as she stared at the dough like it was a bomb. Maka sighed and pointed at the pan with her knife. "Spread it out and don't rip it." She said abruptly, and went back to adding the now chopped apples to a mixture of nutmeg, sugar, flour, and cinnamon. Crona finally obliged and took the plastic off of the roll. He touched the roll and recoiled at the cold feel. Then, he took a hold of the middle section of the roll and started unrolling it into the Pie pan delicately. Crona's eyes widened as he felt the dough ripping and his back expanding.  
"Ragnarok noo-" Crona started saying but the black demon burst out anyway, screaming "TOO SLOW TOO SLOW!" Then grabbing the dough and ripping it out and into a….perfect circle!? Maka's mouth gapped and she whispered "How…the HELL did that Thing do that.." Ragnarok snorted and yowled "I LIKE PIE SO IM GOOD AT MAKING IT." Maka's gapped mouth turned into a smirk as she dug out one last pie from the fridge. It wasn't asymmetrical at all, so she tossed it at Ragnarok. Ragnarok dove for it, taking Crona with him. "Stop it! I wanna help Maka!" He complained before blushing a deep velvet.

Maka helped him up and handed him the apples mixture and a spoon. "Add it and spread it along the bottom of the pie. Crona spooned it along the bottom of the pie, being very careful to make it symmetrical and when he was finished, took another pie crust Maka had laid out and delicately placed it on the top of the pie. Maka cut symmetrical slits and slid it into the oven. They waited and watched the first few episodes of Doctor Who, Supernatural, and Warehouse 13 before the timer went off. Maka went to pull out their pie and gasped, It was perfectly symmetrical! She hugged Crona and yelped "Thank you!".  
But of course, Nothing was ever perfect as Ragnarok slowly creep out of Crona's back and did the unthinkable.  
"RAGNAROK DON'T YOU DARE…RAGNAROK….DON'T…IT WAS SYMMETRICAL…YOU DEMON"

**A/N This was a short story from Soul eater. Yes, I referred to Crona as a male, but while reading this you might want to read he as she if you believe that Crona is a female. Finally I spelled it Crona for this but if you read the manga it's clearly Chrona.**


End file.
